Hooked on A Feeling
by Thisismyusernamelol
Summary: When Kim and Jack meet, sparks fly. There is a powerful attraction between the two that creates intense sexual tension. They are both too oblivious to see that their feelings are mutual, and they constantly send each other mixed signals while trying to hide their true feelings. With their new living situation together, it becomes even harder to resist each other. So much KICK!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is centered around Kick so the only time I write about anything other than them is when it's important to the plot. Idk if anyone even reads Kick fanfics anymore since Kickin' It has already ended but if you do read this you'll like it, I promise. Does anyone even read these notes?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It & Hooked on a Feeling (title) is a song by Blue Swede. **

**Kim's POV**

Today was going to be interesting. I was on my way to face my first day of my sophomore year at my new school, Seaford High. I've lived most of my live in Oceanside, a few hours away from Seaford. My parents' relationship had been going downhill for years, and I wasn't surprised to find out that they had decided to get a divorce. Although my mom's income was too low to support me on her own, I still chose for her to have full custody of me. I've never been close to my dad, mostly since he spends all of his time at work.

My mom was really in a pickle. She had to find a place for us to live, so she began contacting her friends. She finally found a solution when she got in touch with an old high school friend, Kristen something (I couldn't remember her last name), who was willing to rent out the two spare rooms in her house. This was perfect for my mom, because it wouldn't cost as much as renting an apartment.

I stayed in Oceanside for as long as possible, while my mom and Kristen moved everything and got my room set up. This morning I left my childhood house forever. It was my first day in this town; I hadn't even seen my new house before going to school. I wasn't in a very good mood because I was going to this school against my will. I didn't want to leave all of my friends behind and now I would have to make new ones. The problem was, since I wasn't feeling very friendly right now, I'd probably scare everyone away.

I walked into the front office to get my schedule. It was 5 minutes until the first period bell rings, and I looked at my classes, trying to find the first one: chemistry. It wasn't just my first day of school, this was the first day for everyone. I'm lucky this whole transition was happening right as the school year started, instead of the middle of the year, so my teachers wouldn't make me introduce myself to my classes. I glanced up at the number on each door, then back down at my paper, trying to find my chemistry classroom. My face twisted in confusion; this school was like a maze.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway to gather my thoughts when a large figure smacked into me from behind, and I stumbled to the ground. I was expecting whoever ran into me to crush me, but when I realized nobody was on top of me, I rolled over to face up.

"Okay, I guess that was my fault," I muttered, my comment being met with a deep laugh. Brushing the hair out of my face to regain my vision, my eyes widened at the boy hovering over me. I felt his body, his very firm body, lightly pressing against mine, his warm breath sending chills down my spine. Our eyes were locked, and I couldn't help blushing when I noticed the charming smile across his face. He began to blush too when he seemed to snap out of it and realize how long he had been staring at me in silence.

"Oh, s-sorry," he stuttered, his smile fading into embarrassment. I couldn't help but notice the veins bulging from his muscular arms when he pushed himself up off of me. I forced myself to quickly look away before he could notice me checking him out. "You know, you might not want to stop in the middle of the hallway with people walking behind you," he said smirking and reaching a hand out to help me up. I grabbed his hand and it felt as if electricity had jolted through his arm and into my body. "I'll let you off the hook this time, but don't do that again. Not everyone here is this nice," he joked.

My eyes met his again and my smile faded; I felt as if I was drowning in his deep hazel orbs. He stared back, and my heart sped up, my cheeks getting hot. Why was he looking at me like that? I tried to break the silence but my tongue was tied; nothing could escape my mouth. His tanned cheeks became rosy once again too, and he seemed nervous again.

"Um-uh- are you new here?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes, groaning. "How could you tell?" I asked as a smile crept onto my face. He smiled back, saying, "I just can. Need any help finding your classes?" He asked. Before I could respond he took my schedule and compared it to his. "Hey, we have a lot of classes together! Come on, I'll walk you to chemistry." We both smiled at each other as he gave me back my paper.

"I'm Jack, by the way," he stated. "I'm Kim," I responded, unable to wipe the grin off my face. My cheeks were starting to ache.

I trusted that he knew where he was going, until he opened the door that he thought led into the classroom. "Umm, Jack, that doesn't look like a chemistry classroom…" he broke his gaze at me to look inside, realizing he had led us to a janitor's closet. "Oh…" he mumbled. I checked my schedule again. "Jack, this is room 1203. Chemistry is in room 1302. I think we're on the wrong floor," I stated.

The bell rang and I gasped. "Great now we're lost and late! Thanks for your help, Jack," I groaned. Guilt took over his face and I turned on my heel, making my way to the staircase. "Kim, I'm so sorry!" Jack said, sounding truly regretful. I sighed as he followed me up the stairs, mumbling, "it's fine, but this time, I don't need your help," I sighed again. I felt guilty for being so hard on him but I still wasn't in a good mood and it was hard to interact with people.

He silently followed behind me and I found the classroom. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I was about to knock when I read the message taped to the side window: BE ON TIME OR DON'T COME AT ALL. NO EXCEPTIONS. "I can't believe this! Are teachers even allowed to do this?" I groaned. This wasn't fair.

I knocked on the door, ignoring the sign, and the teacher opened it. "You two must be the ones I marked as absent. Are you Kim?" I nodded my head. "Okay, I understand that you're new here so I'll let you off with a detention. But now that you know where my class is you have to come on time." I smiled at her gratefully and nodded.

Jack spoke up behind me, "She doesn't deserve detention. I tried to help her find this class but I just got us lost. It's my fault." The teacher sighed. "And you must be Jack. Detention for you too. Try to reason with me again and I'll make it two detentions for each of you." Jack seemed angry. "But it's not her fault! I made her late!" The teacher frowned. "That's it. You each have two detentions. Want me to make it three?" I shook my head fervently and then sent Jack my famous death glare. He rolled his eyes. "There's a table in the back. You two will be partners for the rest of the year."

I walked to take my seat and Jack followed behind me. I refused to look at him. He gave my teacher a bad first impression of me and got me into two detentions! "Kim, I'm really sorry!" I ignored him. "Kim, please don't hate me! I was only trying to help," he whispered. "Well I don't want your help! You keep getting me into trouble!" I whisper-yelled. He kept trying to talk to me but I was trying to focus on what the teacher was saying. "Jack, shut up, she's going to hear us!" "But Kim—" the teacher pointed at us and called out, "Brewer, Crawford, you just earned yourselves Saturday detention!" I looked at him and glared, and ignored him for the rest of class.

The entire day continued like this. Jack would find a seat next to me, try to apologize, and get us in trouble for talking. By the end of the day my detentions amounted up to eight ours. Jack was a nice guy with good intentions but he was always getting me in trouble. Until my last class, when his personality changed completely. He had chosen a seat next to me and I didn't look at him.

He sounded upset when he said, "look, Kim, I'm sorry I keep bothering you. If you really don't like me then tell me and I'll leave you alone. But the reason I keep trying to talk to you is because I think you're cool and it would be worth all the detentions if we could be friends."

I turned to him and finally responded, saying, "Well we're not friends. All you do is get me in trouble, and at this point, I don't think your friendship is worth all these detentions." Anger seeped through my voice and his expression turned from hurt to anger.

"I guess you're not as cool as I thought you were. I shouldn't have wasted my time on you. You're just like all the other girls here." His words hit me like a ton of bricks. Why was I pushing someone away when they put so much effort into being friends with me? The bell rang and he got up to leave immediately.

"Jack, wait!" I called out through the traffic of students trying to get out of this school as fast as they could. He turned around and glared at me, saying bitterly, "you can go fuck yourself."

 **Okay, question: does the F word make this M rated or can it be T? I don't want to get in trouble!**

 **I wish I had written this a while ago when Kickin' It was still being filmed. Hopefully people are still into Kick and will read this. I've already written the next few chapters so the more reviews/favs/follows I get the sooner Ill post it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BTW, I imagine them looking the way they did in that episode Mamma Mima... Jack's hair looked so good in that episode and when he took his shirt off... omg.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

 **Kim's POV**

The entire time I was walking home I imagined how the next day would play out, with him as my partner in almost all of my classes. We both said hurtful things to each other that we couldn't take back.

I approached my new house for the first time. I didn't see any cars in the driveway so I knew nobody was home. I pulled the key my mom gave me out of my backpack and unlocked the front door. I entered the house and clicked the door shut.

I was about to give myself a tour of the house when I heard shuffling and footsteps. Someone must have broken in; there's nobody home. There was a wall adjacent to the doorway which was blocking what was probably a living room— the place the noises were coming from. I quietly set my backpack down and got into my fighting stance as the footsteps were no longer audible.

Suddenly, someone jumped out from behind the wall and attacked me. They dodged every one of my punches and I dodged theirs. A familiar voice said my name. "Kim?" It was Jack. I stopped attacking him only to be pinned up against the wall. "Jack," I whispered, our close proximity causing an eruption of butterflies in my stomach. "What are you doing in my house?" I asked. He seemed just as confused as I was.

"What are you talking about? You're in my house," he stated. Both of us were breathing heavily, and I could feel his heartbeat. "Well obviously I'm not an intruder, so you can let me go now," I pointed out. He seemed upset that I had said that, and hesitated before gently letting go of my wrists and backing away.

The realization dawned on me. "Jack, is your mom's name Kristen, by chance?" I questioned. He looked confused for a second but he came to the same realization as me. "Oh my god, our moms didn't tell us about each other!" He said, and scoffed. I started laughing and so did he. "They knew we wouldn't go through with it if we knew we'd have to live with some other kid," I laughed. As I looked into his eyes I saw warmth and kindness. I knew he was a good guy.

"So, if nobody is home, how did you get here?" I asked.

"Oh, my friend Jerry gave me a ride," he replied.

He seemed sad. "Hey, Kim, I'm really sorry I was so mean earlier. I didn't mean what I said and I regretted it immediately."

I blushed at his apology and felt as if a weight had been lifted off my chest. "Thank you Jack, but I should be apologizing. You were by my side the whole day trying to be my friend and I pushed you away. I just wasn't in a good mood today; I wasn't very happy about this whole moving situation."

"So, can we be friends?" He asked with a smile.

"I would love that," I replied sweetly. The butterflies were intensely swarming inside me.

He smiled and looked into my eyes. "So, where did you learn how to fight like that?"

I shrugged. "I may dabble a bit in karate."

He laughed, asking, "What belt? I'm guessing black."

I nodded my head. "Second degree," I added.

He looked really excited and exclaimed, "Me too!" I beamed at him and his smile was warm and caring. "Come with me, you'll love this!" I followed him into a basement and he turned on the light.

"Oh my god, this is awesome! You basically have your own dojo down here!" I ran down the stairs and looked at all his equipment.

Jack walked down a hallway and I followed him. "So this is my room," he gestured at a closed door, "and I'm guessing the next one down is your room now."

I walked down the hallway and entered the room. I recognized all of my furniture and lots of boxes still on the floor. "Yeah, you're right," I said.

"Hey, change into some workout clothes," he told me.

"Are we going to spar?" I asked excitedly.

A smirk grew on his face. "Yep, and I'm gonna kick your butt."

As he walked away and into his room I said, "you wish," which made him laugh. _Nice comeback, Kim._

 **Jack's POV**

I had already finished changing and Kim still wasn't ready, so I began practicing on the dummies.

"Okay let's do this," Kim said. I turned around to see her wearing nothing but a sports bra and _very_ short workout shorts.

 _Oh, no, that's not fair. She wants me to be distracted the whole time._ I saw her long, toned, tan legs. Then came her wide hips that tapered into a slim waist. Her flat stomach was completely exposed. Then I saw her… chest. I decided it wasn't a good idea to keep staring because my blood would flow to a certain area, if you know what I mean.

We began sparring and it was about a half hour before I finally had her pinned to the floor. My hands were around her wrists and I had my knees on the ground outside hers so I could press her shins down with mine.

"Tap out," I said with a smirk.

"Jack, that's not fair, I can't move my hand!" she argued. She squirmed underneath me, trying to find a way out, but she was unsuccessful. Her movements created a friction between us that felt really good.

"Well, I guess we're stuck here then," I said smugly. I bent my head down and whispered in her ear. "I know you like it." She gasped. I felt her shudder and I could see the goosebumps forming on her neck. I pulled back to see her eyes closed and a soft open smile on her face. I pressed my body against hers and she moaned ever so quietly, barely loud enough for me to hear her. I wanted to make her make noises like that again. Suddenly, the basement door opened and I jumped up off of Kim and stood up.

"Oh, so you two have met… how are you getting along?" My mom asked suspiciously.

"I think we'll get along just fine," I replied, trying to be casual.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that! Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Kim!"

Kim stood up from the mats. "It's nice to meet you too, Ms. Brewer," Kim said in her beautiful, soft voice.

"Welp, dinner's ready. Wash your hands and come on up."

"Okay, thanks mom," I said as she closed the basement door.

I showed Kim to the Jack and Jill style bathroom, which connected our rooms.

"Okay, this is going to be a problem." Kim said. "How are we not going to walk in on each other when we're naked and stuff?" She questioned.

 _Well, maybe soon you won't consider that a problem_ , I thought to myself. I pushed my dirty thoughts out of my mind and responded, "We can come up with some rules later."

Kim sighed in relief. "Okay, cool."

After washing our hands, we made our way upstairs and sat at the table. We began eating and my mom was the first to start up a conversation.

"You two have chemistry together, don't you?" My mom asked. Kim froze and I choked on my food.

"Um, come again?"

"Didn't you say you two were in the same chemistry class?"

I was relieved. I thought she was talking about my relationship with Kim. If that's what she was referring to, the answer would be a big _yes_. "Oh, right, yeah. About that, we have detention this Saturday and after school for the rest of this week."

My mom looked at me in shock. "I know, I know, but we didn't do anything wrong, we just had a crazy teacher." Kim and I glanced at each other. It wasn't the whole truth but I wasn't totally lying either.

Kim's mom changed the subject. "We can discuss that later. So, Kim, I have some exciting news. Jack's mom offered me a job as her assistant! This will double my pay!" Kim's face lit up at her mother's news. Kim got up and hugged her mom. They stayed like that together for a while. When Kim pulled away, she said, "I'm so happy for you, mom!" I smiled at my mom and mentally thanked her for doing something so nice.

The rest of that dinner was spent with our mothers sharing embarrassing things about us and Kim and I took turns either being mortified or laughing at the other. So far, thanks to my mom, Kim knew the following things about me: I play guitar, I have a mole on my left butt cheek, my mom is a gynecologist (a women's doctor, wink wink), I throw up every time I am around blue cheese, I go to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, I have an irrational fear of clowns, and I have a crush on a girl named Donna Tobin (that one isn't true, but Kim seemed pretty upset about it). Now I know these things about Kim: she's a cheerleader, she's a great singer, but she refuses to sing in front of people, she is terrible at dancing, her parents got a divorce, she has a bad temper, and she has irregular periods (her mom brought that up and then scheduled an appointment with my mom). At that point Kim and I couldn't take the conversation anymore so we excused ourselves and went back downstairs.

Kim nodded. "Okay, well I'm really tired. I'm gonna head to bed."

I nodded back and smiled, saying, "Me too. Goodnight, Kim."

"Goodnight Jack."

I went into my room and then into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Kim was washing her face and her eyes were closed. I snuck up behind her and when she finally opened her eyes after drying her face with a cloth, I yelled, "BOO!"

Kim jumped and screamed. She's so cute when she's scared! Ugh, brain, stop thinking these things! I ignored my thoughts.

She turned around to face me and playfully pushed my chest, but I didn't budge. She got confused and tried to push me again. "Why aren't you moving!?" She had both of her hands on my chest and was putting her whole weight into her push, but she was pretty small compared to me.

Then she poked my chest with her finger. "Stop flexing!" She said.

"I'm not flexing," I laughed. She seemed frustrated.

"There's no way your pecs are that hard without flexing," she said matter-of-factly.

I smirked and flexed my chest. Her eyes went wide and she said, "What the heck, how is that even possible?" She knocked on my chest with her knuckles. "It's like you're made of metal." Then she gasped. "Oh my god, are you Superman?" Her face was completely serious.

I laughed until I caught my breath and answered, "That's very flattering, Kim, but Superman doesn't exist." I had an idea. As I walked to the counter to grab my toothbrush, I muttered under my breath, "That was a close one. She's onto me." It took all of my willpower to keep a straight face.

"Very funny, Jack," Kim said sarcastically as she applied some kind of cream to her face.

I brushed my teeth while Kim applied various creams and products to her face.

"No wonder you have such good skin," I mumbled with my toothbrush in my mouth.

She must have heard me because she looked down with a smile and blushed. Then she put all of her lotions and potions away into a medicine cabinet and walked into her room.

"Goodnight, Jack," she said in the most angelic voice I had heard in my life.

I finished swishing water around in my mouth and spit it out in the sink. I smiled at her and said, "Goodnight again, Kim." She giggled and closed the door behind her. I looked in the mirror and realized she was laughing because I had toothpaste all around my mouth. _Smooth, Jack. Smooth._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I really need feedback to know what parts are good and what parts you didn't like! Also leave reviews and give suggestions about what you think should happen in the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, Friends, or The Cat in the Hat.**

 **Kim's POV**

 _I can't stop this feelin', deep inside of me_

 _Girl, you just don't realize, what you do to me_

 _When ya hold me in your arms, so tight_

 _You let me know, everything's all right_

 _I, I'm hooked on a feelin'_

 _High on believin', that you're in love with me_

 _Lips are sweet as candy, the taste stays on my mind_

 _Girl, you keep me thirsty for another cup of wine_

 _I got it bad for you girl, but I don't need a cure_

 _I'll just stay addicted and hope I can endure_

 _All the good love, when we're all alone_

 _Keep it up, girl, yeah ya turn me on_

 _I, I'm hooked on a feelin'_

 _High on believin', that you're in love with me_

 _All the good love, when we're all alone_

 _Keep it up, girl, yeah ya turn me on_

 _I, I'm hooked on a feelin'_

 _I'm high on believin', that you're in love with me_

At first when I heard the music I tried to turn off my phone alarm, but that wasn't the source. The song was blaring from the bathroom. Why was Jack up earlier than me to get ready for school?

I sat up and stretched out my body. I was planning on showering first thing when I woke up, but Jack was using the bathroom. I picked out my outfit for the day: leggings, a tank top, and a zip-up hoodie. I pulled a bra and a thong out of my underwear drawer and sat my clothes on the bed, waiting for Jack to finish his shower.

I began to listen to the lyrics and realized I could completely relate to the song. It described how I felt about Jack _. I wonder who Jack thinks of when he listens to this song… Of course, Donna Tobin!_

I had already admitted to myself that I had a crush on Jack, and when his mom mentioned Donna Tobin, I realized why it's called a crush: it felt like I was being crushed by a stampede of rhinos.

Jack and I had already agreed to be friends. And what I had considered flirtatious behavior was probably just him being friendly. He was funny, smart, talented, _very_ attractive… And I was just… me.

I piled up the clothes again and heard the shower turn off. He paused his music and I heard shuffling. I knocked on the bathroom door and said, "Jack? Can you tell me when you're done in there?"

"Oh, Kim, you can come in," he said, and I opened the door. "I'm just about to leave." The sight before me left me paralyzed: Jack, with a towel wrapped around his hips, his perfectly sculpted pecs and abs dripping with water. Along his tan, muscular arms I could see veins slightly bulging. I couldn't take my eyes off his body. His shaggy brown hair was damp and stringy. My mind was blank, other than the occasional single word comments like _damn_ and _hot_ and _sexy_. Then my mind wandered to fantasize about his… _Kim! Stop thinking about that!_ It felt as if a coil in my abdomen was heating up. I felt like an idiot, standing there with my eyes looking up and down his body, my mouth slightly open. When I looked back up to his face and noticed a smirk, he said, "like what you see?" I couldn't respond. My cheeks were burning and I knew I must have been as red as a tomato. After a few more seconds he slowly walked towards me and chuckled, saying, "If this was the other way around, you'd be calling me a perv." He was right. But instead of being weirded out by me, which I expected, he got closer, putting one hand on his hip and lifting the other over his head, resting his elbow on the door frame. "Good morning, sleepyhead. Are you like this because you're tired, or because of this?" He gestured at his eight-pack and pecs. I looked into his eyes and couldn't pull mine away. I was naturally drawn to him. Why did he have to be so perfect, with his stupid hazel eyes and those stupid cute moles on his cheeks and that stupid hot body. He was just so stupid. No he wasn't. He was perfect and I couldn't deny it.

"I need to take a shower," I said, finally looking away.

"Okay, towels are in that cabinet." Before he closed the door behind him, he said, "Have fun," and gave me a wink. I practically melted at that.

I locked the door behind him and turned on the shower. I let the hot water massage my scalp, relaxing my sore muscles and clearing my mind.

I hopped out of the shower after a thorough scrub of my entire body with my pink loofah. I dried myself with a towel and pumped out some lotion, rubbing it over my entire body. It made my skin smell like peaches. I wrapped the towel around me again, unlocked the door to Jack's room, and went in my room to change. After I pulled on my thong and clasped my bra, I realized I missed a spot with the lotion so I went back into the bathroom, draping the towel in front of my chest, and applied the lotion to my arm. The towel slipped down and right at that moment the door opened. I was paralyzed, holding the towel over my crotch area with one arm and trying to cover my breasts with my other arm. Jack's eyes were practically popping out of his head. He seemed paralyzed too, except for his eyes, which were exploring every exposed area of skin.

"Uhh, Kim, I'm sorry, I, Uhh…" He still couldn't form a sentence. Why was he staring for so long? _If he didn't like what he saw, he wouldn't still be here, right?_

That thought gave me a boost of confidence. "Jack, are you okay?" I waved my hand in front of his face, and when his eyes traveled to my chest, I realized I accidentally uncovered my boobs, which were fortunately in a bra. "Oh my god, I'm sorry," I said, trying to cover my breasts with both arms, while subconsciously dropping my towel. His wide eyes moved down my body and his jaw dropped even more. _Oh, thank God I put on my underwear!_

I picked up the towel and held it over my chest. His eyes finally met mine. "Kim, it's my fault, I should have knocked, I'm sor—"

"Jack, how about you make it up to me by closing the door?"

"Uhh, right," he muttered, hesitantly closing the door and not drawing his eyes away from my body until the door was closed. All I could think was, _he liked it._ Why was my mind excited at a teenage boy enjoying my almost-naked body? He probably would have reacted the same way at any decent looking girl. I wasn't special.

I put on my clothes and went back to the bathroom to put on my makeup. When I came in Jack was brushing his teeth. He looked at me and blushed before looking away. I was about to apply powder to my face when Jack held my wrist, stopping me from powdering my face.

"Kim, before you put that on, just look at your skin in the mirror and think about if you seriously need that to be beautiful." I blushed. "Just a hint: you don't. You outshine every girl at school; all of them wear makeup and you're still more beautiful than them when your face is bare."

 _Except for Donna Tobin._

I smiled and looked away. His compliment made my heart flutter. "At least let me put on some lip gloss," I joked, and he smiled.

"I'm not in control of you. You can wear whatever you want; I just had to make sure you knew that you don't need makeup to be beautiful."

My heart tingled and I felt a wave of warmth wash over my body. Jack blushed and— _wait, why did he blush? Oh, give up brain, you know he'd never like you! It doesn't have anything to do with you!_ — began playing his music again. I noticed the speaker on the counter. It was that same song again.

"Why are you so obsessed with this song?" I joked.

He began dancing and said, "I can relate to it right now." He looked away and scratched the back of his neck. "Let's dance!" He said excitedly.

"Jack, I'm not dancing with you, you'll just make fun of me. I'm gonna go eat breakfast."

His smile faded and he stopped dancing, pausing the song.

"Oh, okay. I'll meet you up there," he said quietly.

As I poured milk on top of my cereal someone whispered "boo" right into my ear. I nearly dropped the milk but caught myself and set it on the counter. I turned around, my hand on my heart, gasping, "What is it with you and sneaking up on me from behind?"

He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, saying seductively, "I like doing it from behind." He winked and I rolled my eyes, trying not to laugh. The though of him, doing _it_... _Kim! Stop thinking about that!_

Under my breath I muttered, "Of course you would know that." I looked for the silverware drawer.

Jack opened a drawer and handed me a spoon, saying sadly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

I shrugged and looked away. "What are you talking about?"

"Kim, I heard what you said. Do you seriously think I've had sex already?"

My cheeks burned at the topic of our conversation. "Don't guys take things like that as a compliment?" I asked awkwardly.

"Only douchebags. I'm fifteen, I've never even kissed a girl and for some reason you think I'm some type of hoe."

I laughed at him calling himself a hoe but then realized what he had just admitted. I smiled to myself knowing he had never even kissed another girl. I sat down at the table and asked, "You've seriously never kissed a girl? I don't think you're a 'hoe,' I just feel like you could have any girl you wanted."

He sat in the chair next to me, holding a bowl of cereal. "Have you ever kissed a guy?" He asked, watching my face.

I looked up at him and admitted, "No."

It looked like he was trying not to smile, but he failed. "Why not?"

I blushed. "I guess I haven't met a guy who I liked enough and knew well enough to kiss," I said.

He looked at me, a huge _(and cute)_ grin across his face, and said, "That's why I've never kissed a girl."

I shrugged, trying not to seem too interested, and asked, "Are there any girls you'd like to kiss?"

He looked away and pursed his lips. He quietly mumbled, "There's one."

 _Donna Tobin. That must be it; he has a crush on her._

He repeated the question to me, and I looked away like he had done. "There is a guy, but I don't think he feels the same way."

"Lucky guy… Does he go to our school?"

I nodded. He chewed his cereal and swallowed before asking, "Wow, must be some guy if you started liking him on the first day." He sounded sad.

I was distracted from our conversation when I saw the time. "What time did you say Jerry would pick us up for school?"

"7:15."

"Should we go wait for him outside?"

"Yeah, good idea."

We picked up our backpacks and right as we got to the sidewalk a Latino boy stopped his car in the middle of the road. "Yo, hop in guys."

I was nervous to be driven by this kid who I hadn't even met, but Jack had survived his driving so far. As I got into the back seat of his small car, Jack got into the passenger seat. He looked back at me and smiled, and I smiled back. _Stupid cute smile, always giving me butterflies._

"Hey, what it do girl?" Jerry asked.

"What does what do?" I was confused and looked at Jack to see him slapping Jerry on the arm.

Jack noticed my confusion and rolled his eyes. "You know Joey, from _Friends_?"

"Of course!"

"It's like Jerry's version of 'How you doin.'" He chuckled and I laughed.

"That's a good impression of Joey."

Jack smiled and said, "Jerry is the real-life version of Joey."

I laughed and then suddenly realized that Jerry was the one driving the car. Jack noticed my sudden fright and said, "Don't worry, he's not stupid when it comes to driving… surprisingly."

And at that moment Jerry ran a red light before slamming on the brakes in the middle of the intersection and then flooring the gas pedal and giving Jack and I whiplash.

"I guess I jinxed it," Jack laughed weakly and I tried not to pass out.

"My life just flashed before my eyes," I said dramatically.

Jack decided now was the time to make a joke. "Guess you didn't see much, cause you don't have one!"

"Oooh, burn!" Jerry commented.

I playfully punched Jack's shoulder but only hurt my hand. He saw me shaking out my wrist and laughed, saying, "Don't mess with the Man of Steel," with a wink. _How does he make my heart melt without even trying?_

"Wait, Jack, are you actually Superman? That would make so much sense!" Jerry said enthusiastically. _Jerry is totally Joey from_ Friends _._

Jack mumbled under his breath, "Oh no, Jerry's on to me!"

I just laughed at our inside joke and he looked back at me with a goofy smile. Even if he didn't like me back, he was still the best friend I could possibly ask for.

 **Jack's POV**

I entered the cafeteria with Kim and introduced her to my friend Milton. Jerry was there too, but she already knew him from the car ride this morning. We sat down together and I told them all about her. Everyone was surprised to find out she also did karate.

"Wow, Kim, what belt are you?" Milton asked excitedly.

"Um, you know, just black," she mumbled, being her cute humble self.

Milton and Jerry gasped and then got really excited.

"Kim's a _second degree_ black belt," I informed them.

"Yo, you have to join the dojo! Rudy will flip out when he meets you!" Jerry said.

Milton rolled his eyes. "You mean _pass_ out," he corrected.

"Who's Rudy? And what dojo do you go to?" Kim asked, getting excited and confused.

"We go to the Bobby Wasabi dojo," I told her.

"And Rudy is the sensei," Milton added.

"Okay, I'm in. I'll join after school."

Us three guys all reacted at the same time by saying, "awesome," "That's swag, yo," and "cool."

Milton asked, "So, Kim, why didn't we meet you at lunch yesterday?"

Kim responded, "Well, the principal wanted to meet with me because I set a new school record."

Milton grew excited. "Really? What did you do?"

Kim bluntly replied, "Got the most detentions in a single day," and she looked over at me. Milton seemed disappointed.

"Yeah, but it wasn't her fault; I kept getting her in trouble," I added. "Kim is really smart, Milton. Trust me, you'll like her" I said. Kim smiled at me. It was true; she was really smart in all the classes I had with her. It was one of the many things I liked about her.

 _Wait, I don't like her like that!_

 _Really? What about that whole bathroom incident this morning?_

 _Stop thinking about that or I'll have to hide my lap! Oh god, it's too late now!_

I picked up my backpack and set it on my lap to cover the tent that was forming in my pants. _Stupid hormones._

Kim looked around, acting paranoid. "Guys, why does it seem like every girl here hates me?" I looked around to see girls sending Kim death glares.

"Oh, don't worry about them, they're just jealous," Jerry answered.

Kim looked at him in confusion. "Why would they be jealous of me?"

"Well," Milton replied, "a lot of girls here like Jack. He's what you might call a 'babe magnet.'" Kim still didn't seem to understand. Jerry added, "They're jealous of you because Jack doesn't really hang out with girls, until you came along."

I blushed and looked over at Kim, whose cheeks were also tinted pink.

"So, Jack, didn't you say your and Kim's moms are going on a voluntary medical trip to help foreign people or something this weekend?" Jerry asked. I nodded. My mom was going to offer medical care to women in third world countries and would be gone until Tuesday.

A mischievous smile crept across Jerry's face. "Yo, dude, we should have a sleepover!"

Kim and I looked at each other and she laughed. "I guess that might be fun. What do you say, Jack?"

I thought about it for a moment before deciding, "Sure, how about Saturday night?" Everyone agreed and Jerry spent the rest of lunch thinking of ridiculous games we could play, while Kim, Milton and I just looked at each other and laughed, shaking our heads.

In each class Kim and I shared, she and I passed each other funny notes and tried to make each other laugh out loud and get in trouble. During our last class, she was winning. I had just sent her a note that said _Lindsay looks constipated whenever she looks at you._ She responded with a very accurate drawing of Lindsay on a toilet with a strained face. I burst out laughing and Kim couldn't hold in her laughter either, but she played it off as a cough. Luckily, the teacher had just attempted at making a joke, so instead of getting in trouble I just looked like a teacher's pet. I finally contained my laughter, only to look over at Kim doing her best Lindsay impression, and I laughed even harder than the first time.

I had only known this girl for two days and I was already trying (and failing) to convince myself I wasn't falling for her. I wrote her a note that said _you're cute :),_ but as I passed it to her Lindsay grabbed it out of my hand. I was actually kind of relieved that Kim didn't get to read it.

"Lindsay!" Kim whisper-shouted, "Jack was giving that to me!" Lindsay's smile was wiped off her face and envy replaced it when she read the note.

The bell rang and Kim and I walked out of class together. As we exited the school Kim asked me, "What did your last note say?"

When I thought about it I blushed. "I'll tell you later."

Jerry gave Kim and me a ride to the mall, where she joined the dojo.

"Hey Rudy, this is Kim. She wants to join the dojo." I introduced them.

Kim shook Rudy's hand and, seeing how he wasn't impressed, she said, "I'm a second degree black belt."

Rudy's eyes went wide. He backed up and walked as if he was losing his balance. "A belt black? Degree second? _Second_ black… degree belt… mat me, Jerry!" Jerry pulled over a mat just in time for Rudy to fall backwards away from the mat.

"Is he Yoda or something?" Kim joked. We both laughed at the man-child on the floor.

As Rudy regained consciousness, he glared at Jerry, who said defensively, "Dude, you gotta be more specific."

An hour later, Kim and I had sparred several times already, and now we were on the last match to break the tie. Rudy, Milton, and Jerry were on the benches watching in amazement. Kim just tried to flip me, but I used the momentum to land on my my feet and pull her down. She lost her footing and fell on top of me. She pinned me to the ground but I grabbed her waist and rolled over so now I was on top of her. Suddenly she gasped like she was hurt, so my instincts made me roll off of her. She used this to her advantage, and pushed my back down with her knee and pulled my arm behind my back. She bent down and whispered in my ear, "Tap out."

 _Damn, she's hot when she fights. I wonder what she would be like in be—Jack! Don't think about that!_

Later that night, when I was about to fall asleep, Kim turned on my light and came into my room. I would usually be upset if someone disturbed my sleep, but seeing her face made me smile like a sleepy idiot. She sat on the edge of my bed, her back against my thighs. Her presence immediately gave me a feeling of warmth and happiness.

"What's keeping you awake, Kim?" I was concerned, yet I was also happy she was here with me.

"I had a nightmare," she admitted. She looked off distantly and said, "I wish I had never watched that dumb movie."

"What movie?"

She thought for a moment before telling me, "The Cat in the Hat."

I tried not to laugh. "I see where you're coming from. The cat is a little creepy looking."

She let out a soft laugh and said, "Every time I close my eyes I see him. Mike Myers, in that creepy cat costume." It took all of my willpower not to burst out in laughter. "And I've been awake for an hour. He's haunting me; he won't let me sleep." I would be cracking up right now except I realized how afraid she actually was.

"Do you want to sleep in here?" I asked softly.

"No offense but your bed is kind of lumpy."

I laughed. "Want me to sleep with you?"

Her eyes widened and I realized I did not word that right. I cringed and stuttered, "Oh my god, you know that's not what I meant. What I mean is I'll sleep in your bed next to you. Nothing else." I let out an awkward laugh and we both blushed.

"It's okay I just, um… Jack?"

"Yeah Kim?"

"I, um, can I… I need a hug." She whispered.

I couldn't control the huge smile that took over my face. She smiled back and scootched over so she was laying right beside me. I felt butterflies when she turned on her side and rested her head on my chest. I felt waves of some unknown emotion wash over my body. It was warm yet also exciting.

"I can hear your heartbeat," she whispered. "Jack, what's wrong? Your heart is beating really fast."

 _Because you're making me nervous._

I couldn't think of anything to say other than, "I don't know, Kim. Stop worrying about me and go to sleep." She nuzzled her head into my chest and sighed into my shirt. _She is so cute!_

"But—"

"Shhh, don't worry about it Kimmy, just close your eyes." I wanted more than anything for us to just fall asleep together like this.

In my head I sang,

 _I can't stop this feelin', deep inside of me_

 _Girl, you just don't realize, what you do to me_

 _When ya hold me in your arms, so tight_

 _You let me know, everything's all right_

 _I, I'm hooked on a feelin'_

She sat up, her eyes barely open. "I have to go back to my room."

"Oh, okay. Sweet dreams," I said with a light smile. Kim just pouted and walked back to her room. I missed her warmth in my bed. With her gone, I felt empty. I realized this was the way I always felt before I met her. She completed me.

 _I'm high on believin', that you're in love with me_

"Oh, and don't call me Kimmy," she warned, peeking through the bathroom door.

 **AN: What do you think should happen at the sleepover? And what did you think of what happened when they were getting ready in the morning? Any parts that you thought were funny or stupid? Don't be afraid to criticize me! Give me suggestions because I have too many ideas and can't choose how to write it.**

 **Btw seriously the Cat in the Hat live action movie was actually terrifying.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks to my reviewers for the feedback! Also thanks for following/favoriting this story! Your reviews are what motivate me to keep writing!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

 **KIM'S POV:**

It was Friday afternoon and the final bell rang, meaning it was finally the weekend. I got my books from my locker, and when I closed it I saw a cute boy in a football jersey standing there beside me.

He smirked and said, "Hey, Kim."

Oh, that's awkward. He knew my name and I didn't know his. "Uh, hey," I said with a small smile.

"I just wanted to tell you I think you're really cute. And, if you wanted, maybe we should go out sometime," he said with a small smile.

I thought for a moment. There's no way Jack would ever ask me out. He wouldn't have a problem with this. Why would I even think of him when considering going on a date with someone? I smiled and bit my lip. "Oh, okay. Sure."

He went on his phone and handed it to me. "Can I get your number?"

I nodded and typed my number into his phone. I handed it back and he said, "Thanks, cutie. I'll text you."

I waved and he left. Behind him was a despondent looking Jack approaching me. "Hey, Kim. Why was that sleazebag talking to you?"

I blushed. "Oh, he said I was cute and asked for my number."

"And did you give it to him?"

"Yeah? Why is he a sleazebag?"

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "In the locker room I overheard his friends and him all bragging about girls they've had sex with," he said with annoyance.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You think he's trying to get into my pants? He seems like a nice guy. Are you positive it was him who said that stuff in the locker room?"

Jack sighed and leaned his back against the lockers, shoving his pockets. He looked at the ground and seemed to be contemplating something. "I'm sure. One hundred percent."

I rocked back and forth on my heels, focusing on the pattern of colored tiles on the floor. Jack's gaze was directed at me and I couldn't ignore my burning cheeks. Why was it that something as simple as him looking at me could make me so flustered?

Jack ran his hand through his hair and said firmly, "Kim, I really don't think you should go out with him."

I frowned at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Really Jack? You know I can take care of myself. Why does it matter to you anyway?"

Jack shrugged. "Well, I'd hate to see you get hurt. And getting involved with a guy like him is guaranteed to break your heart at some point sooner or later."

I scoffed. "Please. He doesn't have the potential to break my heart."

Jack looked at me quizzically, asking, "So he's not the guy you're into?" I shook my head, biting my lip. Jack sighed in what appeared to be relief. "Good," he muttered.

An unintentional smirk crept onto my face. "Good? Why is this so important to you?"

He raised his eyebrows, not expecting that question. "Uh… Well, you're… you know… just so out of his league. You could do so much better than him. I'd want to see you with someone who actually deserves you."

I looked down in an attempt to hide my obvious blush. "Huh," Jack muttered, studying my face.

"What?" His gaze was making me self conscious, like he could read my thoughts.

He shook his head and smirked. "It's nothing. Come on, let's go home. Jerry's probably waiting for us."

I was relieved that he changed the subject. He made me feel too vulnerable for my liking.

 **JACK'S POV:**

Jerry had just dropped us off from the mall after practice. Kim and I made our way into the basement, and I still couldn't wipe the grin off my face that had been planted there when something annoyingly simple happened: I made Kim blush. It was undeniable that my words were the cause of her suddenly flushed cheeks.

"Jack, what is with you? What happened that made you so happy? You haven't stopped smiling since we were at school, even when I kicked you in the ribs during practice."

Her question surprised me, but not enough to wipe away the smile from my now aching cheeks. I plopped myself down on the old leather couch that we moved down to the basement when we bought a new one for the living room.

"Hello? Earth to Jack?" Kim was standing in front of me, waving her hand in my face.

"Kim, can I ask you a question?" She became noticeably flustered once again and sat beside me on the couch, waiting for me to ask. My smile turned to a smirk and I declared smugly, "I think you have a crush on me."

Kim backed away from me, feigning disgust. "First of all, that's not a question; it's a statement. Second of all, eww! No!"

"Yeah, I think ya do," I teased, edging towards her. She jumped up from the couch like it just burned her.

"I don't know where you got that idea, but it's crazy. I barely just met you," she uttered.

"Yesterday morning, you told me you already had a crush on someone. And you've spent the most time with me, so…" I stood up and she backed away from me.

"The guy I like isn't you, okay Jack? Stop making things awkward between us! I mean, we live together! If I liked you, that would be like incest." She folded her arms over her chest and stood with her shoulders back and her head up.

I knew I was getting to her. At least, I thought I was. I kept getting closer, trying to make her uncomfortable. The closer I got, the higher she had to aim her head, and soon enough I was towering over her. It was clear from the way she shifted her weight between her feet and how she couldn't look me directly in the eyes that my boldness was putting her on edge. In a deep voice I said, "Look me in the eyes, Kim." She finally directed her eyes at mine and I heard her breath hitch. There were only a few inches between our faces, but it was because of the height difference and not my proximity to her. "Now tell me that you don't have feelings for me," I ordered.

She swallowed hard and her eyes shifted away from mine when she said, "I don't like you, Jack." Her cheeks were bright red.

I uttered a deep chuckle and said, "Kim, you've got to look me in the eyes. Come on, it shouldn't be so hard if you're telling the truth."

She inhaled and looked back into my eyes. Her voice quivered when she said, "My feelings for you are totally platonic. I don't have a crush on you."

I took a step back and said, "Okay." My shoulder brushed against hers as I went to my room.

"Wait, Jack!"

I turned around in my doorway and muttered, "Hmm?"

She played with her hands as she cautiously walked towards me. "You don't… have a crush on me, do you?"

I sighed and shrugged half heartedly. "It's not like my answer would change yours, would it?"

"Well… just answer the stupid question and you'll find out," she rambled.

I smirked and had the dumb idea of teasing her. "If the question is stupid, why should I answer it?"

She rolled her eyes exhaled. "You're right, it was a stupid question. Just forget I asked you."

She started walking to her room but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She looked at me with wide eyes. "Wait, Kim, I was just messing with you. I just…" I couldn't get the words out. She studied my face and seemed to be having a mental battle. All of a sudden she put her tiny hands on my chest, stood on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips softly against mine. In the three seconds that our lips touched, it felt like a firework finale on the Fourth of July was exploding through my whole body.

She pulled away too quickly for me to respond. Her eyes flickered between mine and all I wanted to do was grab her petite waist, push her up against the wall, and kiss her senseless. But I was knocked out of my fantasy when she put her hand on her forehead in shame and started rambling on, saying, "Oh my god, I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry! For some reason I thought you liked me, which you obviously don't, but I felt bad for not liking you back and I wasn't thinking and I just… I didn't mean it. I know you just want to be friends, and… and so do I, so how about we just pretend that never happened?"

I didn't want to hear what she was saying; it was crushing my soul. "Kim, that was my first kiss. It was yours too. We can't pretend it didn't happen. And I can't pretend I don't want to do it again. I really like you." That's what I wanted to say. But I didn't say it. I couldn't swallow my pride; I just nodded and muttered, "Pretend what never happened?"

Kim smiled half heartedly and said, "You're a good friend, Jack. Thanks."

I just pressed my lips together in what I hoped looked like a smile and nodded. My throat felt tight and I was afraid to say anything because I might have choked on my words. She went to her room, leaving me to replay the kiss in my mind and imagine what would have happened if I kissed her back. Would she have pushed me away and told me honestly that she really didn't like me? Or would she have given in and kissed back, admitting her feelings for me? When I rethought everything that just happened, her discomfort and nervousness could be explained by her having a crush on me and feeling vulnerable, but her awkward behavior could also be explained by her genuinely not liking me and not wanting me to damage our friendship. If the latter was actually the case, I just made a complete fool of myself for being so confident that she liked me.

I had to get my mind off of Kim. Ruminating on my mistakes wouldn't help with the situation, so I changed out of my regular clothes into gray sweatpants. I didn't bother putting on a shirt, knowing that I'd end up getting hot and sweaty and take it off. I practiced some new moves Rudy recently taught me on my punching dummy. Practicing the routine of hits and kicks required focus and precision, which were helpful in taking my mind off Kim.

After about half an hour my whole body was covered in a sheen of sweat, making my hair stick to my face and my neck. I went to the bathroom to rinse off in the shower. I opened the door, completely forgetting to knock, and walked in on Kim, who was getting dressed. Her hair was wet and she was only wearing her short pajama shorts, and _nothing_ _else_. Unfortunately, her back was facing me, so I didn't get to see her… you know, boobs.

"Jack! What the hell?" She held a shirt up to her chest and I backed away.

"S-sorry, I just…" My brain was too busy taking in her curves and the bare skin on her back to form a sentence. "Don't worry; I didn't see anything, like, your… boobs," I mumbled.

"Well that's… good…" We just stood there, paralyzed in awe of each other's bodies. My legs started moving without my brain's permission, and before I knew it I was standing right behind her. Her head was turned backwards and she was looking up at me. "Jack… what are you…"

"What am I…?" I said, urging her to finish her question.

"You stink," she said with wide eyes. I was expecting something much different than that. I chuckled and backed away.

"Sorry for, you know, walking in on you. Uh, can I take a shower?"

She started picking up some things from the counter and went into her room, closing the door behind her. What the hell was that? Why was I being so bold? Being around Kim made me lose my self control, which was the time I needed it most.

When I was done in the shower, I hopped out and wrapped a clean white towel around my hips, tucking it in place.

"Jack? Are you still in there?" Kim knocked at the door. My heart skipped a beat when I heard my name come from her angelic voice. _Angelic? Really Jack? You're a dude!_

"You can come in," I said, one corner of my mouth tugging up in anticipation of the teasing I was about to do. Kim opened the door and started walking in casually, but when her eyes landed on my abs, she froze with her eyes and mouth wide open.

I pretended not to notice her checking me out and put on deodorant, making sure to flex my biceps for her. "So… what's up?" I asked, putting it back in the mirrored cabinet. When I turned to face her and leaned against the counter, she was opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"I just… Um… have to grab something from the bathroom." Her eyes traveled up and down my torso, drinking me in.

"Well go ahead. This is the bathroom… where the thing is… that you need," I kept adding on to the sentence when she didn't respond.

"Uhhhhh, what?"

I took a step towards her, and then another, until we were only a foot apart. I chuckled and grabbed her chin, tilting her head up to look at me. "I'm up here, Kim."

Her cheeks were suddenly flushed and somehow mine were too. _Why am I being so bold? She said she didn't like me! I can't help myself though, she's just so beautiful!_

"I didn't—I wasn't—I've just been spacing out a lot lately. I didn't mean to—uh, I just wanted to put on lotion." Her eyes constantly flickered around, settling anywhere but my face.

I took a step back and mumbled, "Okay. Have fun." Then I walked backwards, her eyes following me, and I closed the door once I was in my room. _She totally has a crush on me._

 **KIM'S POV:**

 _Oh my god, what is wrong with me?_ First I kissed him, which I did a fairly believable job of covering up. And I have to admit, I really liked it. But I was just staring at his body, practically drooling over him, and there was no way he didn't notice that! He clearly didn't like me back, because if he did he would've teased me a lot more than he did.

After putting lotion all over my arms and legs, I sat on the toilet and started to paint my nails over the counter. I finished the nails on my left hand, but doing my right hand was trickier. I didn't have very good control of my left hand, so I removed the nail polish after every attempt until there was a knock at the door. "Come in," I said. Jack walked in wearing red plaid pajama pants and no shirt. I willed myself not to look up from my nails and said, "You know shirts exist, right?"

Jack laughed and I groaned when I got more nail polish on my skin than on my actual fingernail. "Looks like you're struggling," he chuckled.

"Can you do this for me?" I asked, refusing to remove my eyes from my hand.

He scoffed. "I don't know how to do that. I'm a dude."

"You will do better job than I can. I have zero coordination in my left hand."

He kneeled in front of me so his face was in front of mine. I finally looked into his eyes and my heart flipped in my chest. I looked at those lips of his that I now knew were so soft and kissable, and I wanted so badly to kiss them again. _Why does he have to be so damn attractive?_ "Fine. But you can't tell anyone about this. Got it?" He looked into my eyes and I swallowed hard, trying to resist the urge to grab his gorgeous face and shove my tongue down his throat. _Real classy, Kim._

I laughed. "Fine; I won't say a word. You care so much about your precious masculinity."

He dipped the brush in the little bottle and held my hand to get a better angle. The way it felt when his warm calloused palm brushed against my small, soft hand sent waves of warmth and tingling throughout my body. His hand was practically twice the size of mine.

He was doing a pretty good job. "When I'm done with your nails, we can watch chick flicks and have a pillow fight," he said in a girly voice.

I laughed and played along. "Girls night! Let's gossip!"

He finished painting my last nail and screwed the cap back on the bottle. He used his girly voice again when he said, "All done, girl! Movie time!" He stood up and pranced into my room, hopping onto my bed. I followed him with a wide grin.

"Just help me make sure nothing touches my hands so my nails can dry," I said, hopping onto the other side of my bed.

He started using his normal, sexy voice again when he said, "You're lucky you have a TV in your room."

I picked up the remote from my nightstand and turned it on. I shrugged and said, "You can use it whenever you want."

"You know that means I'll be in here, like, all the time, right?"

I chuckled. "I'll eventually change my mind about that when you start to annoy me." That was a lie. I was glad to have the TV in my room just because it meant Jack would come in here more often. I scrolled through Netflix in search of the fluffiest and cheesiest chick flick I could find.

"I'm gonna get snacks. I'll be right back," he said. I nodded and studied all the muscles in his back and his broad shoulders as he left my room. I continued my search for a movie. Eventually I gave up and decided to let Jack choose the movie.

I got under the covers and laid in my bed, waiting for Jack. When he came back he was carrying a bowl of popcorn and a giant bag of Sour Patch Kids. He turned out the light and slipped back into my bed, handing me the popcorn while he got under the covers with me.

 _Oh. My. God. Jack Brewer is in my bed with me. Under the covers. Shirtless! Don't overthink it, Kim! We're only watching a movie._

I handed him the remote and said, "You choose. I'm indecisive right now." Jack smirked and took the remote.

I ignored the TV and traced my eyes over all the curves and edges of his perfectly sculpted body. My comforter was pulled up just below his six pack. _I bet he left it there on purpose, just for me to drool over him again._ When Jack turned his head to look at me, he smirked. _He just caught me checking him out! Again!_ "How about Kung Fu Cop?"

"I love that movie!" Jack and I looked at each other with big smiles and he played the movie. Jack grabbed a handful of popcorn and I told him, "You better not get any popcorn on my bed."

"Mkay," he mumbled with a mouthful of food.

An hour into the movie, my door opened and my mom came into my room. "Oh, hi, Ms. Crawford," Jack said politely after pausing the movie.

"Hi, Mom," I said with a nervous smile.

She eyed us suspiciously before saying, "Ms. Brewer and I are going to be busy preparing for our trip, which we're leaving for on Saturday, so we ordered pizza." I noticed that my mom was holding a pizza box.

"Oh, thanks Mom! That's perfect food for a movie," I said.

She put the pizza box on my nightstand and said, "You're welcome. Wow, Jack. I didn't realize how buff you are," my mom said.

Jack smiled shyly and mumbled a "Thanks?" while I glared at my mom and hissed, "Mom!"

My mom looked back and forth between Jack and me before leaving my room. She came back and said, "This door stays open when Jack is in your room. Understood?"

I furrowed my brows at her. "Why?"

My mom crossed her arms. "I thought we already had this talk years ago. The birds and the bees?"

I groaned. "Mom, no! Jack and I are just friends!"

She scoffed. "Yeah, let's see how long that lasts," she muttered under her breath, leaving my room. Jack and I both definitely heard her, though.

 **AN: What did you think? I felt like the kiss was realistic because in the show Kim kissed Milton when she got frustrated. So now they're officially in the friend zone, even though they're obviously not just friends.**

 **I had a few ideas that I thought I could incorporate into this story or even my other one. Tell me if you'd like to see any of these and which story I should put them in:**

 **• Jack and Kim accidentally eat pot brownies (I think that would be funny)**

 **• Jack hears Kim singing in the shower when she thinks she's home alone**

 **• one of them gets their wisdom teeth removed**

 **• Kim and Jack get invited to a black belt tournament and Rudy chaperones them. He only reserved two rooms and, being his greedy self, wants a room all to himself, making Jack and Kim share a room and a bed**

 **• Truth or dare with the gang; possibly they invite more girls for other pairings other than Jack and Kim (or should I only focus on Kick?)**

 **Tell me any ideas you have that you think would fit well in this story! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's been a while… sorry! I promise I'll update more often, but chapters will be shorter. Shoutout to everyone who reviews! You guys are my inspiration! Even if it's something as simple as telling me to update, it motivates me to write and update faster. So thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. If I did, why would I even be on Fanfiction?**

* * *

KIM'S POV:

I pulled out all of the books from my locker—I had homework in every class this weekend, unfortunately—and shoved them into my backpack. When I shut my locker, I had déjà vu. The cute guy who Jack told me to avoid was standing there, leaning against the lockers with a smirk.

"Hey, cutie."

I smiled and said, "Hi, Brett." He texted me last night—Thursday night—and I found out his name.

"Saturday night. You, me, a movie at my place. What do you say?" Wow. That was quite bold. Netflix and chill on the first date?

I sighed and said, "Sorry. I'm busy on Saturday."

He shrugged. "Tonight works for me, too."

I bit my lip and replied, "On one condition: you take me on a proper date. In public."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise but then said, "Wow, I like a girl with standards. How about a movie and then dinner?"

I smiled. "Sounds good. Text me."

* * *

JACK'S POV:

Practice at the dojo had just ended and Kim was in the girl's locker room taking a shower. I heard a buzz and noticed her phone on the bench. Jerry and Milton were by the lockers arguing about who knows what. I glanced around to make sure nobody saw when I sat on the bench and read the text on Kim's phone.

 _Hey cutie. Be ready at 7 and wear something cute. ;) What's your address?_

I felt my face heat up and my fingernails were digging into my palms from balling up my fists so tightly.

"Jack! There's my favorite student!" Rudy said, knocking me out of my episode of rage.

"Hey!" Jerry and Milton said in unison.

"No offense," Rudy muttered, waving them off. "Jack, I just received an amazing offer, and… you're competing with Kim in the Junior World Martial Arts Championship in Japan!" he told me enthusiastically.

"No way!" I exclaimed. "I can't believe we're going to Japan! How did this happen?"

Rudy smirked and the guys walked over to listen. "I may have written a letter about two of my students and possibly sent it to… I don't know…Japan?"

Jerry approached Rudy, telling him, "Rudy this is important. Try to remember—did you do it or not?"

"Of course I did! Jack and Kim are amazing students and I deserve recognition for training them so well."

I snorted and said, "Rudy, Kim and I were both black belts before we came here."

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be going to Japan! I get to be proud!"

"Rudy, thank you for giving us this opportunity. It's going to be amazing!" I'm not usually one for hugs, but I gave Rudy a bear hug, which he gladly returned.

"Uhh, what's going on out here?" I heard Kim ask.

I broke apart from the hug and Milton said, "You and Jack are going to Japan."

"To compete in the Junior World Martial Arts Championship!" Rudy added. Kim's eyes grew wide and she smiled ear to ear. Damn, I loved that smile.

"That's amazing! When is it?"

"Next weekend," Rudy told us.

Kim and I glanced at each other and Kim said, "I can't believe it! Are you guys serious?"

"No, it's all a prank," I said sarcastically. Kim rolled her eyes and punched my shoulder, making her shake out her wrist and hold her hand in pain.

"Kim, didn't I tell you not to mess with the Man of Steel?" I joked.

"Wait, Jack, are you Superman? That would make so much sense…" Rudy said with wide eyes. Kim and I shared a glance at each other and laughed. Rudy wasn't much brighter than Jerry, apparently.

* * *

KIM'S POV:

After applying a coat of mascara and some lipgloss, I checked myself out in the mirror. I was wearing a purple high neck fit-and-flare dress that stopped mid-thigh. My hair was in loose curls and I was wearing white vans. I could say confidently that I looked cute, if not hot.

"Kim? Can I use the bathroom?" Jack asked through the door, which I opened for him. He looked stunned. "Woah. You look… wow. Where are you going?"

"To the movies," I replied. I knew he'd scold me if he found out I was going with Brett.

"Oh. Who are you going with?" His eyes were still scanning my whole body, sending that familiar heat to my core as well as to my cheeks.

"A guy," I said, walking past him and out of his room.

"Is it… a date?" he asked, following me upstairs.

"Yeah."

"Who are you going with?"

I spun around and asked, "Why does it matter to you who I date?"

"Well, I would be pretty worried if you went out with an axe murderer or a rapist or a criminal—"

"He's none of those things. I have good judgment and I can take care of myself. Goodbye, Jack," I told him, stepping out of the house and shutting the door behind me. I didn't have to wait outside too long because Brett pulled up in an expensive looking car.

* * *

The date was going pretty well until two weird Amish guys sat behind us and kept distracting us from the movie. After about ten minutes, we decided to find different seats to get away from them. Brett was a gentleman—the most he tried to do with me was hold my hand.

We had dinner in the restaurant next to the movie theater, which was in the Bayview Mall. We were in Captain Corndog, waiting in line to order our food, when I noticed the Amish guys sitting at a table in the corner. I wasn't even sure if they were Amish, but they had matching brown beards and black top hats, with a strange matching hairstyle. It's not something I'd usually notice, but something about them seemed so familiar. At the time, I felt crazy for thinking that.

Later that night Brett drove me home in his super nice sports car. "What kind of car is this? I mean, I don't know much about cars, but this one is really cool," I said.

"It's a Ferrari. I'd tell you the make and model, but you probably wouldn't know what it meant," he joked.

I chuckled. "You're right."

"Yeah. This car used to be my dad's, but about four years ago it became mine," he told me.

"Four years ago? But I thought you were a junior. You wouldn't be able to drive four years ago."

Brett winced. "I forgot, you don't know this because you're new here. My dad died four years ago when his company's building burned down."

"Oh… I'm sorry. What company did he work for?" I didn't know how else to respond.

"It was the General Electric headquarters. And he didn't just work for them, he owned the company. We spent all of his money—the money that we would have inherited—on procedures and hospital services to save him, but it didn't work. The fire did too much damage."

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just said, "Oh, I like this song!" and turned up the volume.

Once we arrived back at my house, he walked me to the front porch and said, "I had fun with you tonight, Kim. I'll text you. I would love to do this again."

"Awh, I had a good time too, Brett. I'll see you later," I told him with a sweet smile. He didn't leave until I entered my house and closed the door.

"Kim, you didn't tell me you were dating anyone," my mom teased from the kitchen. "Who was that boy?" She must have seen Brett and me in his car through the window.

"His name is Brett," I replied, opening the basement door.

"Not so fast, Kim. Tell me about him," she ordered, abandoning the dirty dishes in the sink to talk to me.

I sighed and thought for a moment. "He plays football for the school team… He's nice, cute, he paid for my movie ticket and my dinner, and he drives a Ferrari."

"Did he kiss you?"

"No. He held my hand and that was it."

"So far I approve. But I'm going to want to meet him soon if you keep dating him."

"Fine," I groaned, finally going into the basement.

After changing into sweats and a tank for my pajamas, I brushed my teeth and washed off my makeup. I noticed Jack's door was open, and realized he wasn't down here. He might have not even been home.

After about twenty minutes I heard the basement door open and close. A few minutes later the water was running and he was in the shower. Later I heard him brushing his teeth, and that was the last I heard of him the rest of the night.

* * *

"Kim, wake up." My eyes fluttered open and the figure above me took my breath away. Jack was hovering over me, shirtless. I was too groggy to restrain myself from checking out his abs and his pecs and his biceps and his V-lines and damn, he was so sexy! "Come on. We're going to be late for detention if you're not ready in the next fifteen minutes." He disappeared into the bathroom, and I grumbled to myself as I crawled out of bed. I got dressed in comfy grey sweatpants and a hoodie. I brushed my teeth and didn't bother brushing my hair; I just pulled it up into a messy bun. As I passed through my room, I grabbed my phone and stepped into my Uggs. Once I got upstairs, I saw Jack standing at the kitchen counter making a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning," I mumbled as I took a bowl out of the cupboard. Jack finished pouring his milk and left the carton on the counter for me to use.

"Morning," he said, taking a seat at the table. His morning voice was gravelly and deep and extra sexy. "You look pretty this morning," he commented.

I frowned and placed my bowl of cereal on the table. "Your sarcasm is not appreciated," I grumbled, sitting down and shoving a spoonful of Cheerios in my mouth.

"I'm not being sarcastic," Jack stated with a mouthful of food, his eyes trained on mine.

I scoffed. "How could I look pretty? With my messy hair, dark circles under my eyes, baggy clothes…"

Jack simply said, "It's a look that not many people can pull off, but you do it pretty well." I bit my lip to try to restrain the smile that soon began to make my blushing cheeks ache. Jack's phone lit up and he read the message. "Jerry's here to pick us up. Come on, let's go." We cleaned our bowls and put them in the dishwasher, then grabbed our backpacks and headed to Jerry's car. Normally Jerry wouldn't want to take us anywhere at 7:30 in the morning on a Saturday, but he had detention too.

It was like the encounter between Jack and me had never happened last night. He didn't ask about my date and was cheery as always, joking around with Jerry and me the way he did every morning in Jerry's car.

"Dude, I heard Donna Tobin broke up with Brody Carlson yesterday. She's officially back on the market!" Jerry said with excitement.

Jack chuckled. "So are you gonna try to ask her out, Jerry?"

"Are you kidding me man? We all know how that will go. No, I was saying you should ask her out. You've liked her since last year," Jerry said.

"Ehh… I don't know, man," Jack said unsurely.

"Come on, man! She's so into you!"

Jack scoffed. "Where'd you hear that?"

"I sit in front of Kelsey and Donna in home room. They talk and they talk and they talk—"

"We get it, Jerry," I interrupted. "So what did Donna say about Jack?"

Jerry laughed an "oh ho hooo" and said, "She was like 'Oh, Jack got so buff over the summer! He's such a hunk! And he's a ninja! OMG, like, I'd totally suck his d—"

"Woah woah woah, you're making that last part up, right?" Jack asked.

"Nah, man. They got pretty descriptive about what they want you to do to them. A lot of girls say stuff like that: Donna, Kelsey, Lindsay, Katie, Heather, Cathy, Grace, even the whole cheer squad."

"How long ago did they start saying these things?" Jack questioned.

"This week, when school started. You beefed up a lot over the summer. You could get with any girl you want, man. But I know you like Donna, so that's why you should ask her out," Jerry explained.

"Wow, Jack. I didn't know you were such a chick magnet," I commented.

Jerry scoffed. "Have you seen him before? I'm surprised you're not all over him, Kim."

I shrugged even though both of them were sitting in the front, so they didn't see me. "I'm not as boy-obsessed as most girls, I guess."

"Really? Then why'd you go on a date with that football jock? In my opinion, Jack's better lookin—"

"Jerry, who Kim dates isn't our business. Leave her alone about it," Jack ordered. I wanted to point out his hypocrisy, but not in front of Jerry, so I didn't say anything. I was glad Jack shut Jerry up or I'd have to do a whole lot of lying to cover up my crush on Jack. But how did Jerry know I went on a date with Brett? And why didn't Jack seem surprised?

* * *

 **A/N: Not much Kick, I know, I'm sorry. Just wait. The next chapters are going to have some really cute moments. I have the next chapter ready to update, but I want at least like 3 reviews first.**

 **What are your predictions about some of the strange things in this chapter, such as the Amish guys? Lol if you've seen Drake & Josh, that's my hint.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Should I title my chapters? Does anybody care?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

After two torturous hours of detention, Jack and Jerry said they'd wait for me at the front of the school while I went to the bathroom.

As Jack and Jerry came into my view, I noticed a girl standing with them outside the glass doors. She was tall and thin, with dirty blonde hair in a French braid. She was wearing a flowy mini dress and was overall really pretty. When I pushed through the double doors at the front of the school, she turned around and looked me up and down.

"Hey, Kim, this is Donna. Donna, this is our friend Kim," Jack said.

Donna smiled at me and said, "Hi Kim! You know, you're really pretty. I wish I could pull off the casual, comfy look you got going on."

"Oh. Uh, thanks. You're really pretty too. I wish I… looked like you?" Wow, I was not used to socializing with girls anymore. Donna smiled and giggled at my awkwardness before giving Jack a flirtatious wave and strutting away.

Jerry stepped into the conversation and said excitedly, "Jack just asked Donna out and she said yes. They're going out to dinner tonight!"

"Tonight? I thought our sleepover was tonight," I said, my disappointment showing against my own accord.

"Oh, I forgot about that! I'm sorry guys, I'll call Donna and cancel—"

"No! You don't have to cancel! We can wait for your date to be over and everything will be great! You should go out with her," I rambled, forcing a painful smile.

"Okay, if it's cool with you guys," Jack said. "Jerry, I'm gonna need you to give me a ride to and from the mall." It made me feel a bit better to know he wasn't taking her someplace nice.

When Jerry was dropping us off at home, he stopped Jack from getting out of the car. "Yo, Jack! You know what we should do? We should hang out, just you and me, some good old bro time."

"Uhhh… okay?" Jack said suspiciously.

"Bye guys. Have fun," I said, Jack waving to me as I got out of the car.

* * *

About three hours had passed by and I had watched almost nine (I'm a binge watcher) episodes of _Friends_ when I received a text from Brett.

 _I have a little surprise for you. I want to give it to you some time today, when should I stop by?_

Oh my goddess! Brett was so sweet! I didn't know what the surprise was, but the fact he was even thinking of me was flattering.

"Kim? What's up?" Jack asked from the bathroom doorway.

"Not much. Just watching _Friends_ ," I replied, locking my phone and putting it face-down on my nightstand.

"Can I watch with you?" he asked, coming to my bed.

"Sure. How was 'bro time' with Jerry?" I asked, scooting over because apparently Jack wanted to sit on the side of my bed that I was already on. The fact that he was in between me and my phone made me nervous, because I was still trying to hide from him that I had a thing with Brett.

Jack sighed and explained, "Jerry didn't want 'bro time,' he just set me up on a blind double date because it was the only way he could get Katie to go out with him."

"Wow. Even though you have a date with Donna tonight? Who did he set you up with?"

Jack scoffed and said, "Lindsay. At first I went along with it because I wanted to help Jerry, even though he lied to me, but then she put her hand on my thigh and I freaked out, said I had to go feed my turtle, and got a ride home from Rudy after I worked off some steam at the dojo. He made me sit in the back of his minivan because Tip Tip was in a baby carrier in the passenger seat."

"Tip Tip? And you don't have a turtle," I laughed.

Jack frowned and said, "Yes I do! You've never noticed him? He's in my room. Come on, I'll show you. Oh, and Tip Tip is Rudy's cat." He got off my bed and I followed him into his room. On his dresser, in a glass cage I had never noticed before, was a little turtle swimming around.

"Aww, hi there little guy!" I said to the turtle.

"See, I told you. I can't believe you never noticed him," Jack said, standing behind me. When I turned around he was closer than I expected.

"To be fair, he doesn't do much, and you have a lot of stuff in your room," I said.

"Yeah, he is kind of boring. Let's go watch _Friends_?"

"Sure," I said, brushing past him as I walked to my room. We took our seats on my bed and watched the show.

 _Bzzzz!_

"Hey, I think you got a text," Jack said.

"No I didn't," I said, hoping he wouldn't turn my phone over and read it. That's exactly what he started to do, so I lunged across him and tried to pry my phone out of his hands, which he let go of in shock by my outburst. As I tried to push myself off of him, my hand found his thigh as support, and when I put my weight on it, he made a noise somewhere between a whimper and a groan. Once I was sitting upright again, I scooted away from him and angled myself towards him so he couldn't see my phone screen when I read Brett's text.

 _How about at 8? I'm excited for you to see what I have for you ;)_

"Why are you being so secretive with your phone? Who are you texting?" Jack asked, crawling towards me.

"Nobody," I said as I started typing a response.

Suddenly Jack grabbed my phone out of my hands. When he tried to read the messages, I swatted at my phone, which he held up over his head and out of my reach. I tried to stand up to reach it, since he was on his knees, but he pushed me away and held me back with his hand on my shoulder. He looked up at the phone and titled it down to read the texts, so I lunged at him, pushing him to his back and falling on top of him all while reaching out for the phone. I finally pulled my phone out of his weak grasp—why was it weak?—oh god, I was suffocating him with my chest! I jumped off of him and backed away, trying to find the lock button on my phone. I didn't find it in time, because Jack grabbed my wrist and was attempting to pry the device out of my hands. When I didn't let go, he held my hands above my head and pushed me back, falling on top of me. He had both of my wrists pinned down with one hand and was fiddling with my phone with his other hand. Right before it slipped out of my grasp, I pressed the lock button and the screen went black.

"What's your passcode?" Jack asked. His one hand was big enough to hold down both of my wrists, and my two arms were no match for his single one.

"I'm not telling you!" I said as I tried to kick at him with my legs.

He set the phone down beside me and held my hip down with his free hand—oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, how could he turn me on so much with one simple touch?—while he adjusted his legs so he could hold mine down. He put his knees outside mine and his feet between mine, pressing his shins against mine so I could barely move my legs. I started getting nervous and began squirming underneath him. Jack squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw, groaning. His grip on my hip grew tighter and he pressed me into the bed with his body.

"If you don't tell me the passcode, we'll just wait here until he texts you again," Jack said, almost in a growl.

"How do you know it's a he?" I asked, mentally cursing myself for saying 'know' instead of 'think.'

"It's obviously the guy you went on a date with," Jack said.

"This morning in the car you said who I date isn't your business," I said.

"Well now it is!"

"Why? Why does it matter to you so much?" I yelled. I noticed I could feel his heartbeat against my chest and his pulse was rather fast—just like the night we hugged after I had a nightmare.

"Because! At first I trusted that you had good judgment. But if you're hiding who it is from me, that means there's something about him you know I won't approve of, which means you know deep inside he's someone you shouldn't be with," he explained.

"And what makes you think I need your approval?" Our voices were both raised now, and our chests were heaving from the yelling and from getting so worked up.

"Because I—because you're just so—because I want…" he trailed off, obviously unsure of how to put his feelings into words. His eyes were pleading me to understand without him having to say anything, but I couldn't read his mind.

"Because?"

Jack let go of my wrists and rolled off of me, sitting up. I already missed the contact, and just wanted his body pressed against mine again. He swallowed and blinked before saying softly, "You don't need my approval. I'm not in control of you. I just want—I wish I could protect you… from all the guys out there who seem nice but will turn out to be douchebags… I mean, you're so… from what I know about you, you're so full of just pure happiness and goodness and compassion and I don't want anyone to taint that or to take advantage of it. I don't want you to open your heart to a guy who doesn't deserve it. I'm sorry for being so overprotective and, like, aggressive and hypocritical…" He seemed like he wanted to say more, but he closed his mouth, swallowed, and looked away from my face.

I had no idea how to respond; I had no idea he felt this way. "Jack," I said, sitting up next to him. He looked back at me and his eyes flickered between mine, like he was trying to read what I was about to say. "You're… I didn't know you cared about me so much. I kind of feel like a jerk now. I thought that you were just really controlling for no reason. You're so sweet and thoughtful and… honestly, I wish I could protect you from all the mean, superficial girls who like you even though they don't know you for who you are, and who objectify you…" I didn't know what else I could say without telling him how much I really liked him.

Jack chuckled and said, "I guess we could just be single forever."

"Maybe we should just be nuns."

"I'm not giving up karate to be a nun! I want to be a ninja!" An idea formed in my mind and I must have shown it in my face because Jack chuckled and asked, "What?"

"Nunjas!" was all I said. Jack understood immediately.

"Ninjas disguised as nuns?"

"And they could use _nun_ -chucks!"

Jack and I were both cracking up. "We have to pitch this idea to Bobby Wasabi," Jack laughed, his head falling back and his hands clutching his abdomen.

When our laughter subsided, Jack muttered something that sounded kind of like "God, I think I'm in love," but I probably didn't hear him right.

"Hmm?" I asked, wondering if he was talking to me or himself.

"What? I didn't say anything," he said. He scratched the back of his neck and scooted away from me. Could I have been right about what I thought I heard? I wanted to ask what was wrong, but the words didn't come out. Jack sat up against the headboard and I scooted up my bed to sit next to him. "So… you know, we have that tournament in Japan coming up soon. Maybe we could kill some time training before Jerry and Milton come over?"

"Good idea. Let me change really quick first."

After I put on a sports bra, a tank top, and some sweats, I met Jack in the main room of the basement.

"Hey, Kim. I was hoping you could help me with my spinning back kick," Jack said, somehow aware I was there even though he was facing away from me the whole time, beating up a dummy.

"Yeah, sure. What do you need me to do?" I asked.

Jack walked over to an old cabinet and pulled out some boards, still not looking at me. "You saw what Rudy taught me in the dojo yesterday, right?"

"Yeah."

"I just need you to hold the boards for me to break and watch my form, okay? If I do anything wrong you have to tell me," he said, setting the stack of boards on the ground next to me, still without making any eye contact.

"I can do that," I said, picking up a board. "Ready." Jack was facing me, and in one sudden movement, he spun around and broke the board with his foot. "That was great! Just make sure your feet have the right alignment before you do the kick," I advised.

"Right, thanks." Jack did the kick in slow motion to practice the correct footing. Once he had it down, I held up another board for him and he executed the kick perfectly.

"Jack, that was amazing!"

Jack smiled and picked up the pieces of the broken boards. "Thanks. You think I have it down?"

"I think so. Maybe we should spar and you can test it out," I said, getting into my fighting stance.

Jack chuckled and said, "I don't know. I really don't want to try that move on you. It'll hurt you."

"I can take the pain."

Jack shook his head and said, "I know you can, but you can't get injured before the big tournament. Plus, every time I kick you or punch you, and you're in pain, it hurts. Like, I physically feel pain when I hurt you."

"Why?" I asked, trying not to smile.

Jack shrugged and finally looked me in the eyes when he said, "I don't know. I care about you a lot, I guess."

I bit my lip and looked at the floor. "You haven't even known me for a whole week."

"True, but usually people don't spend as much time together as we do. We're always together. I feel like I've known you for, like, a whole month," Jack explained, practicing his kick on the dummy.

"Yeah. I feel the same way."

* * *

 **A/N: I thought that was cute. Was it cute? What was your favorite part? Least favorite part? Review! If you have any opinion whatsoever, I want to know it! I love your suggestions, so please give more of those! I want to write a story that you actually want to read!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Important author's note at the end! I need feedback! I hope you enjoy the chapter, although the ending might frustrate you ;) muahahaha**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

Urgh. Jack was gone on his date and I was home alone again. I had just woken up from a three hour nap and Jack didn't wake me up before he left. I felt kind of gross and sweaty from my workout with Jack, so I decided to take a shower. Now that I was home alone for the first time, with my mom in Africa and Jack with Jerry, Jack couldn't yell at me for taking too long of a shower, so this was a good time to shave. I shaved my legs, my armpits, and you know where else. I also exfoliated with a sugar scrub and put on a face mask. After my rejuvenating shower, I lotioned my whole body. I also blow dried my hair and added some loose curls.

I picked out my clothes for the night: a lacy white bra and a matching thong, a silky white sleep cami, and matching shorts. Over that, I wore my white silk kimono, which I kept in place by tying the string around my waist. I kept in mind the fact the Brett would be coming over in about two hours, so I wanted to look… put together, and not sloppy. It was definitely for Brett, and not a certain shaggy haired brunette. That's what I kept telling myself.

I wasted the next two hours watching more Friends instead of doing my homework, and when I got a text, I paused the show and checked my phone. Brett texted me to let me know he was here. I must not have been able to hear the doorbell from down here. I checked my hair in the bathroom mirror and jogged upstairs. When I opened the door for him, he was standing there in a football jersey with his hands behind his back.

"Hey, Kim."

"Hi, Brett. So, what's the surprise?" I asked with a smile.

Brett revealed a bouquet of roses from behind his back and smiled proudly. "Kimberly Crawford, will you be my girlfriend?"

Inside, my heart was screaming 'no!' I don't know why I had this response; this boy was sweet and thoughtful and obviously liked me a lot. I smiled widely and said, "Yes. Of course."

"Awesome! I got the hottest girl in school!" Oh god. This might have been a mistake.

"So I'm hot now? Not just cute?" I asked playfully. In my mind it wasn't playful, because I was offended.

Brett smirked and handed the bouquet to me while saying, "You're my girlfriend now. I can call you hot, sexy, smokin', you know… everything you are. By the way, I also got you something else." Brett pulled two tickets out of his pocket.

I took them and read one out loud: "Seaford versus Swathmore. Football tickets?" I asked, forcing a smile.

Brett grinned and said, "To my game next weekend. I was thinking maybe after it we could get some pizza together or something."

"If you're playing in the game, why did you get two tickets?" I asked.

Brett shrugged and said, "I thought you might want to bring a friend. I don't want you to get lonely."

"That's so thoughtful," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him.

"I knew you'd like it. Since you do Kung Fu, I realized you probably like other sports, like football."

"Kung Fu…" I chuckled awkwardly. "It's karate."

Brett chuckled and asked, "Same thing, right?"

I forced a small smile and replied, "Yeah, same thing." They are not the same thing.

"Anyways, I remember you saying you were busy tonight. What are you doing?"

"Oh, my parents are out of town, so a few friends are coming over and we're going to pull an all-nighter," I told him.

He smirked and said, "Oh really? What exactly do you do during an all nighter?"

"Well, Jack and I talked about a nerf gun war, maybe some scary movies, lots of junk food, hide and seek in the dark, and maybe truth or dare or something like that," I said.

"Jack? You invited a guy to your sleepover?" Brett questioned. "I thought it was going to be one of those girly slumber parties."

"Actually, Jack lives here too. My mom and I are just renting out some rooms in his house," I explained. "And all of my friends so far are guys."

Brett squinted at me and asked, "Do you think they'd mind if another guy is invited?"

"Hello there," said someone standing behind Brett in the walkway. Brett turned around and I saw that it was Milton. "Who are you?"

"I'm Brett, Kim's boyfriend," Brett said.

Milton smiled and said, "Nice to meet you. Will you be joining us tonight in our sleepover?"

Brett turned to look at me. I smiled and said, "I think I should check with the other guys first. You guys can come inside." Once they came in, I closed the door and led them to the living room.

"I'll call Jack for you, Kim," Milton said, whipping out his flip phone. Before I could protest, he was already calling Jack. "Jack didn't answer. I'll call Jerry." Milton pressed some buttons on his device and held it up to his ear. "Jerry, hi. Kim wants to ask you and Jack if her friend Brett can sleep over…yeah... uh huh… okay… great!" Milton flipped his phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket. I wanted to stop him, but I didn't want to let Brett know that I didn't want him to sleep over. I know Milton was only trying to help, but it was irritating that he said I wanted Brett to stay over. I didn't.

When Milton didn't speak, I asked, "So? What did Jerry say?"

"Brett, you can stay. Now Grace and Donna are coming, too."

Brett made a choking noise and started coughing. When he realized we were looking at him, he said, "Grace and Donna? I'm not sure I know them."

I ignored his strange behavior and went to the kitchen to fill a vase with water and put the flowers in it. Once I was done, I put the vase on the coffee table and sat with them on the couch, picking up the remote from the table. "You guys up for watching some Bobby Wasabi while we wait for them to get here?" I asked, scrolling through Netflix.

"Bobby Wasabi? What's that?" Brett asked.

"Only the greatest action star of all time," Milton answered. I smiled and selected one of his many movies: Bobby Wasabi & the Big Book Beatdown. About twenty minutes into the movie, Jack and Donna came in through the front door, followed by Jerry and a brunette girl who I assumed was Grace. Jack looked nice: he was wearing a light blue button down shirt and dark jeans. Donna was wearing a tight red mini dress. When Jack noticed the movie, he immediately ran to the couch and sat next to me, leaving Donna to stand there in confusion.

"I love this part. This is where he takes out the evil librarian with an almanac!" Jack said enthusiastically.

We simultaneously recited the next line in the movie: "No, you're overdue, sister!"

"Here we go. Bobby and his partner are about to pull off the greatest karate move of all time: the Wasabi Whip!" I said, smiling now that someone else who appreciated karate as much as I did was here.

"They run at each other, they lock nunchucks, woah! Look, they're airborne!" Jack narrated, his eyes glued to the screen.

After they completed the move, I looked around and noticed that Brett, Donna, and Grace all seemed confused. Actually, Brett didn't seem confused, just bored. He was on his phone instead of watching the movie.

I paused the movie and said, "Hi, guys. Grace, I don't think we've met before. I'm Kim." I smiled and walked over to her.

Grace gave me a half-smile and replied, "I know. You live here with Jack because you're poor, right?"

"Um, I guess so." This girl is already getting on my nerves. "So you and Donna are sleeping over?"

Donna replied for Grace. "Yes we are. It's going to be so fun!"

Jack appeared next to me and said, "So, I'm thinking our first order of business is a Nerf gun war?"

Jack's smile faded when Donna replied, "You boys can do that. Grace and I were hoping to do something less… childish. Maybe like truth or dare?"

"Oh… Yeah, we could do that instead," Jack said, obviously disappointed.

Brett's voice came from right behind me when he said, "Where should we play? It's kind of hot in here."

Milton stepped forward and said, "The basement should be cooler, since heat rises."

Jack squinted and tilted his head to the side. "Ehh… all my stuff is down there, and I don't think—"

"You don't want to show me your room, Jack?" Donna asked.

Brett stood next to me and asked, "Don't you want to show me your room, Kim? I'm your boyfriend now, after all." Jack looked at me with shock when Brett said he was my boyfriend.

I shrugged and said, "There's not much to show. It's just a room."

"Yeah, I think we should just stay up here," Jack said.

Jerry opened the basement door and said, "I'm going to the basement. Come on, Grace."

"Yeah, me too. It's hot in here," Milton said, taking his backpack with him.

Brett, Grace, and Donna all followed them downstairs. Jack rolled his eyes and looked at me, and we both chuckled before following the group into the basement.

"It smells like sweat down here," Grace said, plugging her nose. Donna copied her actions and made a grossed-out face.

"Can we get out of this little… gym thing you have down here and go into your room?" Donna asked Jack.

Jack chuckled awkwardly and said, "Sorry guys, but I really don't want any of you in my room."

"Why don't we go in Kim's room?" Brett asked, already smirking at me as he walked down the hall. Before I could protest, everyone followed Brett into my room. Luckily, my room was pretty big. I had a large bed and even a sofa.

Brett was making himself comfortable on my bed when I yelled, "No shoes on my bed!" He looked at me with wide eyes and raised his brows before taking off his shoes and tossing them onto the floor. Jerry, Grace, and Milton were sitting on the couch, and Donna was sitting on the edge of my bed, on the other side as Brett, patting the comforter to signal for Jack to sit next to her. Jack crawled onto my bed and sat against the headboard after kicking his shoes off. I sat between him and Brett, hoping nobody would notice that I was sitting closer to Jack than to my new boyfriend.

"Since I am the master of truth or dare, I will start," Grace announced. "But first, I must clarify the rules. When you are asked a question, you must answer truthfully. When you are given a dare, you must do it. If someone is dared to do something to or with you, you must cooperate. If you break any of these rules, you will be shunned and dead to us forever." Wow, that was kind of intense. She became a lot less intimidating when she smiled and said, "Kim, truth or dare?"

"Truth," I replied.

Grace smirked and asked, "If you had to do it with any guy here tonight, who would you do it with and why?"

"What exactly would we be doing?" I asked.

Grace rolled her eyes and said, "Each other."

"Oh," I muttered as my cheeks heated up. Jack. Obviously Jack.

"Why Jack? You're dating Brett," Grace said. Did I say that out loud? Nice going, Kim.

"Um… because I know him better than I know anyone else here, and he's just as inexperienced as I am," I replied.

"Jack is inexperienced? How is that possible?" Donna asked.

"Wouldn't you want to do it with someone who is experienced, so they know what they're doing?" Brett asked.

I shrugged and said, "It would be intimidating. I'd be self conscious, and nervous…"

"You don't have to worry. You're the hottest girl I've ever dated, and I know you'd definitely be the best," he said. I looked down and my insides twisted into knots. That made me extremely uncomfortable.

Donna scoffed and asked, "Why? Since she won't realize how bad you are in bed?"

Grace sat up and said, "Let's keep going with the game. Kim, it's your turn. You should ask me."

I shrugged and said, "Okay. Truth or dare, Grace?"

"Dare."

"Hmm… I dare you to kiss Jerry."

Grace looked at me with anger and at Jerry with disgust. Jerry was sitting there with his eyes closed and his lips puckered. She gagged and gave him a quick peck. "Whoooo! That was my first kiss, yo!"

Grace shook her head in annoyance and said, "Jack, truth or dare?"

Jack shrugged and said, "Dare. Wait, no, truth." He probably remembered how Jerry told him what Grace and Donna said they wanted to do with him.

"Describe your first kiss."

Jack raised his eyebrows and glanced at me. "Uhh… it was… a girl kissed me, but she said it was because she felt bad for me, and she wanted to pretend it never happened, and now I'm breaking that promise by telling you, but I have to tell the truth, so…"

Grace squinted her eyes and asked, "Was it good? The kiss?"

Jack looked down at his lap and muttered, "Yeah. It was short, but yeah." He liked it? Oh god, I'm an idiot! Did he like me back?

Grace squinted at him and asked, "So she friend zoned you, or what?"

Jack shrugged and said, "Yeah, basically."

"Dude, you never told us about this!" Jerry said.

"Because we said we would pretend it never happened," Jack said defensively.

"Did you like her?" Grace asked.

Jack scratched the back of his neck. My heart was racing and the anticipation of his answer was killing me. "You've asked me three questions that I answered, even though I only had to answer the first one. It's my turn now. Brett, truth or dare?"

Brett shrugged and said, "Truth."

"Have you ever had sex without a condom?"

Brett looked at Jack in shock. "Yes," he muttered.

"So it's possible you have STDs?" Jack asked.

Brett glared at him and said, "I guess. Why do you care?"

"I'm just looking out for my friend," he said, gently nudging me with his elbow and looking down at me.

"Trust me Jack, I'm not going to worry about that stuff for a while," I said with a small reassuring smile.

"How long is a while?" Brett asked.

"Are you serious? So if you have to wait too long before she's ready to have sex with you, she's not worth it?" Jack asked.

Brett shook his head and said, "No, not at all. I would go without having sex with her for the rest of my life if it meant I could be with her."

"You said 'sex with her.' Would you cheat on her, or what?" Jack asked.

Brett laughed awkwardly and said, "What? No, of course not. Anyways, uh… Donna, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Milton," Brett said with a smirk.

Milton jumped up and said, "No! I can't do that to Julie!"

"Who's Julie?" Donna asked.

"My girlfriend. I don't care if I'm breaking the rules; I will not cheat on her," Milton said firmly.

"I'm okay with that," Donna said. "Jack, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jack answered.

 **JACK'S POV**

I know what you're thinking: why would I choose dare? Well, after answering Grace's question, I thought it was too risky to answer any more, or else Kim would realize I liked her. Apparently she had a boyfriend now. I wished it was just me and her, so I could rant to her about how awful my date with Donna was, and so she could explain to me what was going on between her and Brett. She looked so effortlessly beautiful, just sitting there next to me like an angel. She smelled like peaches and strawberries, too.

"I dare you to do whatever you want to me," Donna said seductively.

This poor girl thought I was interested in her. She was pretty, but nowhere near as gorgeous as Kim. I thought for a moment and then poked her nose, saying, "Boop."

"That's it? You don't want to kiss me, undress me, even touch me?" She asked.

I mentally cringed and said, "It's not that I don't want to, it's just that… it's not natural. I wouldn't want to do things like that just because of a game of truth or dare, in front of our friends," I explained. Hopefully that was convincing.

"Oh… that's sweet," Donna said. "You know, I actually kind of have a headache. Would you help me get some Advil, Jack?"

I shrugged and said, "Sure. I'll go get it for you. You can stay here, since you don't feel well." I left Kim's room and jogged upstairs. I looked through the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of Advil. When I came out, I ran into a small, warm, soft figure: Kim.

"Oh, sorry!" she said, picking up the bottle I dropped and handing it to me. When I took it from her, our hands touched and electricity surged through me. We held our hands there on the bottle, staring into each other's eyes. Kim smiled and bit her lip, which drove me crazy. Kim's natural beauty amazed me every time I looked at her. She was perfect. She seemed to realize how long she was staring and pulled her hand away, looking down and blushing.

"Hey. I wanted to talk to you," she said, backing away a bit.

"I wanted to talk to you, too," I replied.

She smiled and asked, "About what?"

"You go first," I said.

She shrugged and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "How was your date with Donna?"

I chuckled. "Honestly? It was—" I stopped when I noticed Donna watching by the basement door from the corner of my eye. "It was great. She's great."

"So you really like her?"

I wanted to tell Kim the truth, but I also didn't want to hurt Donna's feelings. "Yep. She's... pretty. Anyways, when did Brett ask you to be his girlfriend?"

Kim mimicked my position, leaning her shoulder against the wall, and said, "He came over about a half hour before you got here and gave me roses and asked me. Then he gave me tickets to his next football game."

"Oh, that's where those roses came from. Do you even like football?" I asked.

She furrowed her brows and tilted her head to the side. It was adorable. "Not really. But he thought that since I like 'Kung Fu,' I must like every other sport."

"That's some solid reasoning," I joked. "Did he actually call it Kung Fu?"

"Yes he did. And then when I corrected him and said I do karate, he said they're the same thing."

"But they're not!"

She laughed. Her laugh was my favorite sound. "Yeah, I know. But I give him credit for trying. It was sweet."

I forced a smile and said, "Good. I'm glad he makes you happy. Just be careful, okay?"

Kim smiled and shrugged. "I think he might actually be a good guy. At least, he's trying to be." I had so many questions for her: did she actually like him, could she see herself falling in love with him, has he kissed her yet? But I couldn't ask any of them with Donna standing there. "Jack, what was going on with you down there? Why didn't you… you know… do anything with Donna? Don't you like her?"

"Yeah, I do. But if I do anything with her, I want it to happen naturally. I want to get to know her better first. And I really don't want to do anything in front of all those people," I explained.

"I wanted to ask you one more thing," Kim said.

"What?"

"Um… I forgot." Kim looked down and her cheeks were pink.

"No you didn't!" I said, stepping towards her. "Come on, now you have to tell me. You can't just start to ask me something and then not finish."

Kim looked up at me and bit her lip, which made me notice how plump and pink and soft and kissable they were. "Um… Do you like me?"

Oh jeez. I should have let it go. "Um… Yeah. You're awesome. Don't tell Jerry this, but I like you more than I like him." Technically I didn't lie.

Kim looked down again and nodded. "I get it. Just as a friend. You like Donna. I just thought, since you said the kiss was good… Just forget I ever asked you," she said. "We're friends, and that's all we'll ever be, right?" When I didn't respond, Kim jogged to the basement door and disappeared down the steps. I just stood there, dumbfounded. Did she like me? Why would she have friend zoned me if she liked me? And where did Donna go?

"Hey, Jack," a sultry voice said from the kitchen. I peered around the corner and saw her standing behind the island, which she must have been hiding behind. "So… You like me?"

I chuckled nervously. "How's the headache? Are you feeling better?"

She slowly sauntered over to me while saying, "I know you're not experienced with girls, so I was thinking… maybe I could change that for you?"

I scratched the back of my neck and said, "You know, I think we should get back downstairs. They're probably waiting for us."

"Let them wait," she purred while putting her hands on my chest. "We're alone now. You know I want you. Do you want me?" This girl can't take a hint.

I pursed my lips before saying, "I'm just not ready for the… physical part yet, you know? I want to know more about you before we do anything like that."

Donna took a step back and nodded. "Sure. I think it's sexy when a guy wants an emotional connection."

"Right… So…"

"You don't have anything to ask me? Maybe a question that would verify our relationship status?" Donna questioned.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Donna grinned and lunged at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I hesitated before putting my hands on her upper back and patting her. "Yes! Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Jack!"

"Great, so now you're my girlfriend," I muttered. I wasn't asking her to be my girlfriend; I was asking if that's what she wanted me to ask her. Obviously I didn't make that clear enough.

* * *

 **A/N: Oy. Now Jack and Kim both have a bf/gf, and it's not each other. How do you think the rest of the night will go? How will Kim react to Donna becoming Jack's girlfriend?**

 **Also, important question: I need to know what age group my readers are, and how inappropriate the story can be, since it's teenagers playing truth or dare without adults… I'm not going to write anything crazy, but how risqué can it be?**

 **If you have any good ideas of questions or dares for a specific character, tell me! I love suggestions! All of the things you have suggested so far will happen at some point in the story ;)**

 **Thanks for reading and please review! It only takes like ten seconds! When I don't get many reviews, but I can see how many people visited each chapter, it makes me feel like only a small percentage of the people who read this actually like it, so why am I even writing it... I'm still grateful for those of you who review! You know who you are! I love you guys :p 3**


End file.
